


Chinese translation on "Anyone on the Air"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "Anyone on the Air"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anyone on the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4162) by ColourPearl. 



事情是這樣的：

兩分鐘前，廚子心臟停止跳動。喬巴進入最高緊急狀態，機槍似的不住猛噴急救指令：人工呼吸、心肺復甦法；索隆唇下壓著廚子鹽鹹的唇；溺水的廚子躺在甲板，一臉慘白，胸口被索隆死死擠壓著、搓按著；索隆聽見娜美的聲音，聽見她叫道『天啊，他死了！山治要死了！』，他知道她說得對。過了太久的時間後，廚子總算嗆咳一聲，痛苦的圓睜著眼不住嗆水──但他總算睜眼了，總算呼吸了。

三分鐘前，索隆伸手環過廚子。他緊抓廚子使勁划水；寒風蝕骨，大雨迷濛，海底跟水面壓根沒兩樣，害他分不清千陽號在哪；廚子無力垂頭，嘴要浸到水下了，索隆只得扯過金髮，讓他在海面呼吸。

五分鐘前，索隆掙扎著浮出水面。他怎樣呼吸都覺得氧氣不足，要是連自己都挨不過去，那廚子怎麼辦？路飛從上方叫喚他，問劍士幹嗎要到海裏，已經找到草帽了，又問山治在哪？他肚子餓了欸。索隆一頭扎回海裏，鹽分直逼他的雙眼──但他得一瞬不瞬，要是眨眼了就錯過什麼了──要錯過那重要的東西──那重要的──

八分鐘前，索隆失去了廚子的蹤影。雨勢大得讓索隆搞不清這到底是海底還是水面，可是他眼前的海洋分成上下兩半：上半是透徹澄藍，明亮得教他眼睛生疼，不得不瞇起眼睛；下半是黯紫似黑，窮盡雙眼只看見水，看不見水底看不見沙礫看不見廚子；他清楚知道廚子在哪，只是『找不到』而已。

十分鐘前，索隆來不及反應。廚子在雨裏壞笑著，朝索隆噴粗口，風雨怒吼聲下倒是什麼也聽不見，不過索隆也配合地朝他咬牙切齒；廚子在圍欄外搖搖欲墮，緊抓著欄杆，一身濕衣，被狂風不住撕扯，全身繃緊，興奮得不尋常，彷似深愛風暴的老道水手似的；頭頂劃過一道銀白閃電，路飛的草帽給吹走了，高高飄到天上，又緩緩落下，掠過索隆身邊；索隆伸手想拿，草帽卻微微只拂過他的指尖；廚子放開圍欄，雙手緊抓著草帽；雷劈下來、時間停止的一瞬，廚子高舉雙手、仍維持著搶救草帽的姿態，唇上挽起壞笑，一副『你沒抓到，我可是抓到了』的挑釁表情；然後千陽號突然急斜，廚子圓睜著眼，直直看進索隆的雙眼。

他墮海了。

事情是這樣的。

※

晴空萬里。

左舷一切正常，千陽號一片祥和，索隆認為他們有一萬個理由如此平靜：廚子起來了，手裏拿著托盤，在廚房跟女人間不住打轉。

時間軸像被調慢了似的，一切都是緩步進行。

索隆走著，卻走得不夠快；廚子挨在圍欄抽煙，雙手抵著胸口，像是要把手伸進體內似的，索隆看在眼裏；天邊傳來沉沉的雷鳴；索隆走著，卻像走在流沙上似的摸不著邊；廚子壓著嘴不住嗆咳，短促的呼息不住拂過皮膚，全身劇顫得連唇間的香煙也滾落到地上，滾落到船邊，滾落到海裏。

索隆走著，卻像走在海底似的。

廚子看向他，還沒來得及發問，索隆就揉身上前迅速砍向他，看著他本能的往後一翻閃過。

你幹嗎？混帳綠藻頭！廚子怒吼。

還活著。索隆暗忖，嘴上卻說笨蛋廚子，然後無視廚子的叫罵。

※

他不住嗆咳。

索隆不曉得其他人為什麼不作聲，廚子可是咳個不停啊。傷到肺了，喬巴說，但有這麼簡單嗎？海洋還在廚子體內作祟，因為沒法淹死他，所以不住報仇；廚子在生死間苟延殘喘。

所以索隆握著清酒，在廚房等著；不住等著。廚子拌勻湯料時忍不住嗆咳，連忙別過頭去死死掩著嘴。然後他沖洗一下手，又繼續做飯。

索隆迅速一拳揍過去。

廚子驚訝得直發愣，手指緊抓著灶台不致倒地，雙眼怔怔看向索隆；然後眼神一凜，一腳直接踢向索隆胸腹。

激戰途中，兩人默不作聲，廚子也不再咳嗽了；不說話，不作聲，就只有拳腳交流。索隆一拳揍到廚子眼角。

他要廚子覺得自己還活著，記得自己還活著；因為廚子曾死過一次，是索隆把他從鬼門關拖回來的。

他要廚子感受每次呼吸，灼燙得肺部生疼的呼吸，感受每個瘀傷，感受每記灼痛；他要廚子覺得自己還活著，忘記自己曾死過一次。

廚子一腳抵住他，他倆倒地廚房地上，使勁呼吸。

※

索隆在瞭望台裏，不住打量自己的瘀傷。混帳廚子還真能打啊。他看著廚子站在甲板，死死看向自己曾了無生氣地躺著的地方，唇邊香煙一明一滅。

廚子往上一看。眼眶烏青瘀黑，可是目光卻灼人堅定。廚子一呼、索隆一吸。

※

接下來，就是不細心注意，索隆也能看到廚子死死盯進海裏，一臉神往的表情。為了把那表情揮去，索隆什麼都願意做。

※

我不曉得你想幹什麼，但你非停不可。喬巴說道。

索隆雙手抵拳，看著紅鬱血液緩緩流下。我不知道你在說什麼，他說。

你總是向山治找碴，越來越頻繁了啊。我跟山治說過，他也不知道到底怎麼了。

索隆伸張五指，冷淡無趣。這是他的問題，他說。

關我什麼事。廚子托著冰袋跟高蛋白營養餐，走進醫務室。這是你的問題，因為你變態得無時無刻都想流血，現在連喬巴也麻煩到了。

我不想讓自己流血──只是想讓『你』流血而已，索隆說道。這不是謊話，只是挑釁。他知道廚子認真起來的話，能讓自己立馬躺平，顧不上什麼伙伴船員，把自己煎皮拆骨；他知道廚子能把他一腳踢到海裏，他知道自己也能把他一拳揍飛。他想把這些念頭付諸實行。

你壞到腦袋去了，活該讓你待在醫務室。廚子說。

那麼揍我啊。

毫無理由我可不想揍人。

我們一向幹架都毫無理由。

不對。我們經常幹架，是因為你是個無可救藥的死酒鬼，卻迫我紆尊降貴，非讓我待在你身邊不可。

混蛋。索隆說道。廚子一挑眉，轉身想離開。索隆跳起來，一把搶過廚子的托盤揮到他腦上。

喬巴慘叫。索隆！停啊索隆！但索隆不能停，因為廚子把索隆踹飛在地時，眼裏閃過一抹光芒。索隆站起身來，劍身劃過一抹亮弧。廚子鞋下扺上拳頭與劍。

啊啊，這才是活著的意義。

※

不要再蠢下去了。廚子告訴他。你怎麼變得這樣火爆──我什麼都沒做過，根本不可能礙著你。

你的臉看著就夠礙眼了。索隆回嘴。

廚子搖搖頭。隨便你。

每次一碰頭，舊患總要再加上新傷。廚子乾瞪著眼看向索隆，不讓他離開。索隆認為，廚子大概想通了。

廚子把蘋果拋了拋，感受它的重量，指尖輕掐，然後把蘋果扔到袋子裏，遞過銅板，轉身跑向兩個攤子以外的娜美。

索隆看著，看著廚子細細轉過頭去，看著廚子死死盯著海洋，死死盯著，廚子想起了，自己曾差點變成海洋的一部份。

索隆不想廚子想起這個，他不曉得廚子腦裏剛閃過什麼；但索隆抬腳走近時，用力伸手一揮。

廚子倒在地上。

娜美吃驚得尖叫起來，廚子使勁站直身子，路人也看得目瞪口呆；廚子揉揉後頸，看見索隆壞笑，然後一腳讓他直飛進衣屐店（不是食物店，他絕不會破壞食物店的）；單單一腳，就只一腳而已，廚子也不打算再繼續攻搫；鮮血從索隆的額角涔涔而下，他暗忖『你好樣的』。

廚子走開了；娜美匆匆瞄索隆一眼，也跟上去了。

※

索隆看著他，卻只有一片沉默；廚子背向他，把剛買回來的蘋果切丁，剛才被索隆揍倒時，蘋果散落一地，現在只能切丁了。

索隆走近，雙手握著他的肩膀把他轉過身來；廚子死死盯著他，眼裏毫無起伏，一手抄著蘋果丁，一手握著明晃晃的水果刀。

你還活著。索隆說。

感謝你提醒我。廚子說。你要用便條記下來不成？

閉嘴。我很──認真。你一定得記好。索隆說。你一定得記好，你還活著。

廚子拍開他的手，一副『混帳劍士又在搞什麼飛機』的表情，煩燥又不爽。我又沒有不記得。

索隆抓過他的手腕，告訴廚子。你是忘記自己活著──你死過一遍，我常看見你死死盯著大海，好像你本該飄在海裏似的。所以我得提醒你。你沒有死，你還活著。

所以你那副天才腦瓜就想把我揍扁，讓我想起來。對吧綠藻頭？大家怎麼不為你的驚人才智讚歎歡呼啊？

閉嘴，死廚子。我這不是故意找碴。如果沒看見你的血、你的傷痕、你呼吸時胸口起伏，我怎麼知道你還活著？因為你不知道呀，你不知道自己還活著；要是你知道自己還活著，怎麼可能會為路飛一頂草帽丟棄生命？但我知道你還活著，廚子，所以我把你拖回來，一直看著你；你卻死死盯著大海，就像你本該回到海裏似的。你還活著呀，混帳廚子，你怎麼不聽我的？

廚子呆呆看向索隆，彷彿他變了個人似的；所以索隆抓過廚子的臉，身體力行讓他知道，對，索隆的確變了個人，誰都阻擋不了他。

廚子的唇充滿鹽鹹氣息，依舊充滿鹽鹹氣息，海洋似的氣息。索隆非把海洋弄去不可，驅走惱人的海浪，烙下獨佔權。兩唇使勁分開，廚子目瞪口呆，眼裏閃動著什麼。

綠藻頭，你幹嘛──

我把你從海裏拖回來，所以你只能留在我身邊，不能回到海裏。

他又狠狠吻上去，要讓廚子清楚知道這點。他不是指腦裏廚子高佻的身影、不是指廚子臉上被他弄出來的瘀傷、不是指廚子臉上為他泛起的血色，不是指這一切都存在，不是指唯有索隆才能確認這一切都確實存在，也不是指廚子指間死死糾纏著綠髮，久久不肯放開。

※

想到新的方法確認廚子就在他眼前，索隆就把故有的方法捨棄了；他們還會互相幹架，但也不過是幹架而已，他們只是混帳劍士與混帳廚子，沒有別的，不過是肢體交流而已。

他不是擁有廚子了，絕對不是，也不需烙下附屬印記。他只要廚子記得自己活著，刻到他身上的每個傷痕，都是要看進他的心裏。

可是日子逝去，刻痕的含意不同了。某個凌晨，索隆看著廚子的睡臉，看到他眼下一抹陰影、他鎖骨上的零星紅痕、他臂上的拇指印痕、他大腿上的點點指痕，他胸前的個個噬痕。

廚子額角烙下子彈擦過去的痕跡，喉頭印下泛黃微瘀的掌痕；兩人獨處時他薄嘴磕裂，雙腿被索隆狠狠壓向灶台變得虛軟無力，彎彎甲痕沿著小腿攀延而上。

廚子活著，滿身都是傷痕；廚子滿身傷痕，還是活下來了。這讓索隆有點飄飄然。

※

事情是這樣的：

一分鐘前，廚子看進他的雙眼。暴風中廚子死死抓緊圍欄，亂髮飛揚；索隆眼前一陣糢糊，還以為自己會又驚又怒地朝廚子吼叫；可是索隆眨了眨眼，只能死死看著；廚子高昂著頭直望天際，看進翻滾而至的烏雲，看進磅礡大雨；他張著雙唇，眉睫盡濕，皮膚被雨水打得柔亮；索隆吼著廚子的名字，可是被風雨雷鳴悉數壓過；廚子沒有看向他，也沒有放開雙手──索隆認為這算是勉強過關了。

一小時前，娜美一聲『風暴來了！』打破了平和，船員急速四散，忙著在甲板準備風暴；索隆按娜美指示手上不停，目光卻緊纏著廚子；廚子正朝船長叫喚什麼；索隆抓著船桅，看見路飛緊壓著草帽。

一天前，廚子一屁股把冰霜撞上。索隆坐在餐桌旁，挨進椅子裏；兩人都默不作聲；無聲勝有聲。

一個月前，廚子曾死過一次，而索隆把他從鬼門關拖回來。這正是索隆一直強調的生存、勝利、與及最強。

事情是這樣的。

END


End file.
